Missing
by Halesxx
Summary: Clary begins junior year with the intent of being more adventurous, so when her friend Isabelle invites her to a secret pool party at their school pool, she goes. It's there that she meets the infamous Jace Herondale and unknowingly gains a stalker.
1. Chapter 1

Despite being on the swim team for one year in freshman year, she didn't recognize the pool after they had... decorated. Teenagers spilling across the room, some sitting in chairs drinking fast, some were in the pool making out.

Clary didn't know where she belonged. She had been invited by Isabelle Lightwood, one of the most popular girls at school. They'd been partners for a project in economics. Clary suspected that she did it out of pity.

Either way when she told Simon, he encouraged her. Even though he was grounded because his mom had found his collection of porn magazines.

So now, here she was standing in the door way as another pair or people shoved past her without acknowledging her. She felt utterly stupid. Not as stupid as she had felt when she fell in a puddle in front of Jace Herondale in freshman year, but still.

Clary decided that she would get no where standing in the doorway and she tried to manuver her way to the beer. If she was going to do this might as well try beer.

She knew that was stupid as well.

People were crazy, shoving others into the pool and throwing water footballs across the water. It made walking ten times harder, not to mention because the floor was wet. It was when she waswalking that one of these footballs crushed into  
her side.

It didn't hurt, but it wet her shirt enough that she told the person that threw it to shove it up their ass. It was Sebastian Verlac, which was not surprising one bit, his laughter that followed was also expected.

She was furious, but a secondafter she thought of something that would make him stop laughing, she smirked. She tore off the wet shirt, revealing her bikini top. While he oogled at her, she pitched the ball at his face.

It was also at that time one of his friends pushed him in the water. It was funny, but once Clary looked up and realized it was Jace Herondalethat had helped her and was currently staring at her laughing, she turned and walked the rest of the way  
to the beer.

She didn't involve herself with Jace Herondale. Not because his reputation was bad but because she knew that if she did, she would give everything to him. That boy was sex walking, he was exactly her type and if she really got to know him she'd probably  
fall for him.

Clary picked up a budlight and hesitantly opened the can and began to sip. It tasted and smelled foul, she knew that once she finished this she wouldn't be drinking more. Someone poked her shoulder.

When she turned, she found her best friend Simon Lewis. She threw her arms around him, thanking him for sneaking out to come to the god awful party. He was laughing, which Clary ignored as she tore away.

"You do realize over half of the male population is staring at you right now?" Simon asked, and Clary could have sworn she heard jealousy but she ignored it. "It's like they haven't seen tits before."

Clary laughed. "They haven't seen my tits before." She answered and Simon took one more look around to avoid looking at her boobs.

"And they never will, this is about as close as they're getting." Clary sipped more at her beer before she chose to answer.

"Hmm I don't know, Jace looks pretty hot tonight." Clary teased, knowing Simon hated Jace with a passion. Simon gave her a "Are you dumb" look. Clary shrugged and moved out of the way when someone came to get another beer.

"That's like me saying I'll show Isabelle Lightwoodmy dick because she looks good tonight." Simon told her, ignoring her looks of horror as she tried to tell him Izzy was behind him.

"Hi, yes please don't." Izzy said from her place behind him and he jumped three feet in the air. "Clary! I'm glad you came!" Izzy pulled Clary into a hug, and Clary was reminded once again of how tiny her boobs are in comparison to Isabelle's. "Are you  
going to swim now?"

It was only then Clary realized her sips had been larger and longer than she thought and her beer was empty. Izzy had grabbed it and tossed it away. Izzy was already in her bikini, having no problems with showing her body off.

Clary spared a look at Simon before shrugging and pulling off of her shorts and handing them to him. "Jace!" Izzy called out and Clary wanted to ask for her shorts back, that or a onesie to cover up.

Said person came over lazily, Clary might have compared it to a cat if it weren't for how slowly he did. She might have imagined that part though. "This is Clary's first start of year pool party. Would you like to..." Isabelle trailed off.

"Welcome her?" Jace asked wickedly and Isabelle nodded. Clary glanced between the two, shrieking when in a flash Jace had picked her up wedding styleand was leading her over to the pool. "Wanna take a dip?" He whispered.

Clary took a breath to steady her next response. "Um no?" Jace chuckled before running into the pool.

Clary gasped for breath as she came back up, glancing around searching for Jace. She needed to know what way not to go to get away from him. She was surprised when she felt hands on her ankles, pulling her down until the hands met her thighs and she slammed  
them close.

It was Jace, and he was grinning at her. His hands were on her waist and she tore away by kicking at his chest and swimming away. Turns out that one year of swimming wasn't as helpful as Jace crushed her into his chest and pulled her up to the surface.

He was breathing heavy when he replied. "Ever thought about playing soccer?" Clary was panicking.

Her heart was beating out of her chest and everything in her was telling her to get away. "No, sports aren't my thing." Jace laughed as he let go.

"The way you swam says otherwise." He pointed out, and shrugged. She heard Izzy calling her name from the side of the pool they had come from.

She tried to swim to her but before she could get very far, Alec Lightwood ran into the pool area and screamed "THE COPS ARE ON THE WAY EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE." It didn't take but two seconds for people to register it.

Clary made to swim out and run away, but Jace grabbed her waist and held onto her from behind. He whispered "Relax, he's lying. Isabelle decided this year she only wanted a handful or twoof people here so she planned this." Clary almost sighed.

She enjoyed his hands on her waist too much. But why would Izzy or Jace want her here? She's not special, not popular, she only really knows of Jace and has talked to Izzy a handful of times.

Clary looked at Izzy, who had turned her attention to Simon. She was playing with his glasses as he freaked out, he didn't want to break them.

Jace's hands lifted as people grabbed their belongings and left, not caring that few were lingering. Instead, he grabbed her hand and guided her over to where Isabelle and Simon were.

"You sent all the hot girls away." Jace whined jokingly and Isabelle smirked at him.

"You have one, I assumed she was enough." Clary felt her stomach sink in realization that Izzy only invited her to distract Jace. "I'm kidding, Clary." Izzy smiled at her and Clary felt relieved. She still wouldn't spare Jace a glance  
though.

Izzy was grinning, but once she spotted someone her smile faded. "Anybody wanna let Maureenknow she's not welcome?" Everyone knew Iz had a problem with the girl.

Ever since Maureen had dyed her hair black, andstarted trying to dress like Iz, Izzy had disliked her. She hated her when Maureen slept withIzzy's boyfriend at the time, Meliorn.

Maureen had taken a video of her and him naked while he was asleep and posted it on his facebook.

"I got it." Jace sighed and Clary warily looked at the girl. She had recently dyed her hair back to normal, and she was wearing a bathing suit while talking to Sebastian.

Jace greeted the pair across the pool vivaciously before he whispered in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian nodded and began laughing before he talked to Maureen. Jace made his way back over and not long after the pair were leaving.

Izzy seemed relieved after she was gone, even began to tease Simon again. After one comment got particularly flirty, Clary and Jace swam away. "She's only going to hurt him you know." Jace told her.

They had been watching the two for a few minutes, and Clary could tell Simon was head over heels for the gorgeous girl. Who couldn't be? "Why do you say that?"

Jace scrutinized the pair for a few more seconds before giving his undivided attention to Clary. "Izzy likes bad boys, Simon is anything but that."

Clary rolled her eyes. "People can fall for other than their type. Sometimes that's stronger than the others. Cause it's new." Jace nodded slowly in a joking manner.

"What's your type?" He asked seriously.

Clary shrugged. "Haven't really explored much to figure it out." Clary bit back her thoughts, she knew exactly what her type looked like and jeez if Jace didn't fit it.

Jace perked up. "So everything is new and exciting?" Jace grinned. "Like girls? Would you make out with one?" Clary hit him across the chest and cursed herself silently.

"I like guys." Clary confirmed and Jace put a thinking face on.

"Short or tall?"

"Tall."

"Blonde or brunette?"

"Either?"

"Bad, sporty or geeky?"

That's when Clary got a bit chokedup. She looked away, and began listing off the names of the people in the room to distract herself from Jace. Who, at that point, was moving closer and repeating the question.

"Oh you definitely have a kink for bad." Clary gasped at his words.

"I don't have kinks!" She blurted and Jace took a step back, examining her.

"You definitely have one or two." Clary shook her head with a smile. "You just don't know it yet. I can help you explore." Jace moved his eyebrows up and down.

Clary huffed. She couldn't move her eyebrows like that. "No thanks." Jace took a step forward, trapping her against the edge of the pool and making her suck in a breath.

"Why not?" She had to look up to keep eyecontact, and his hand move to her neck, jokingly choking her for two seconds while she shoved him away.

The way he laughed, the way he smiled at her made her breathless. It reached his eyes and she could hear him wheezing. Clary pulled herself up out of the water, to allow her legs to hang off the edge.

Jace found his way in between them. She was tempted to kick him away, but she liked the way it felt, being there with him. She felt surprisingly comfortable, content. So much so she forgot to look over at Simon and Isabelle.

She was actually level with his face like this, which only annoyed her further that he was that tall. They weren't in the deep end but still. Jace was getting closer, his face must have been only a foot away.

And for once, Clary allowed herself to be daring as she pulled him even closer and kissed him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clary got lost in herself, in him. Kissing him made her feel as though she was ona rollercoaster as it was going down. Her hands were around his neck, bringing him closer and his were around her waist.

It wasn't private, by any means and afterwards Clary might think so much she'd start to regret it but it felt nice. Even when he added tongue to the mix, which she never expected liking that much.

It was a few minutes in that Jace broke off, breathing hard. "Come with me, I won't try anything you don't want I promise but this isn't exactly the best place to kiss." Clary could have used that opportunity to leave, to slap him or whatever but instead  
she just nodded.

He pulled himself out of the water beside her, and she eyed the muscles in his arms and back as he did. He helped her up before grabbing a towel from a chair and wrapping it around her. Funnily enough he guided her to the locker room, females.

He joked that he bet the females was cleaner, Clary could only a muster a short laugh given how much she wanted to kiss him on the way there. He dragged her into one of the shower stalls, closing the curtain behind them.

As he turned torward her, Clary in many ways felt like prey and predator, because while he was only looking at her eyes Jace's stature was intimidating and incredibly hot.

Clary gripped something metal behind her and turned it to warm, not to hot but not cold either. The water rained down on Jace, causing Clary to laugh and he took a step closer. He wiped the hair from his eyes and grinned down at her. "Do that again."

"Do what?" Clary thought about turning the water cold but hiscloseness blew away the thoughts.

"Laugh." He whispered, truly he looked starstruck by her. It was ridiculous, she and Jace had never spoken more than two sentences to each other-ever.

Clary got close to him andlooked up at him, as if she were a five year old in a joking manner. "Has anyone ever told you, you can't just laugh on command?" Jace rolled his eyes.

"I do it on command a lot." Clary remembered the way he laughed earlier, and hoped that wasn't forced.

"Real laughing is always better." She paused and wrapped her arms around his neck as much as she could. "But you know what's the best?" She asked him.

Jace lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered "Maybe you should show me." Clary felt chills running down her back. She knew Jace noticed because next thing she knew, he ran the tips of his fingers along the dip in her spine.

Clary was about to kiss him, but she felt his lips lock onto her neck just on the skin beneath her ear. A soft sigh escaped her mouth, urging him on while he began to lightly kiss the area. Another five seconds and he began sucking, causing Clary to jut  
her hips out to meet his.

He hummed in content, and the prior joking air has dissipated. It was replaced by something much hotter.

The hands that were resting at the base of her back ran past her bum, only giving it a light squeeze before moving to the back of her thighs where he brought them up around his waist. The sucking on her neck turned to a light bite before he soothed the  
ache with his lips.

Clary let a curse fall from her mouth before she tore his lips away from her neck and brought them home. Clary grinded on his hips, moaning into the kiss and Jace only replied with a light thrust.

Jace broke away lightly, just enough to stop the kissing to talk but their lips were still touching. "You need to let me know if ever there is any point you want me to stop. Okay?" His eyes locked on hers and she felt bold.

She grabbed one of his hands that was resting under her thigh, she tightened her hold on his waist with her thighs. She brought his hand right to where she had wanted him this whole time. "Does it feel-" Clary paused at how good it felt, getting friction.

She finally got used to it enough to finish her sentence"Does it feel like I want you to stop?" Jace's eyes darkened.

"Still." Jace said once before latching his lips onto hers and diving his tongue into her mouth. His fingers rubbed hard against her and Clary's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

When they were in art class last year, Clary always thought his hands were meant for playing a piano. He had long fingers, large palms, she had wanted to draw them. Now Jace was drawing doodles with them, on her.

He was playing her, one push there and one sound would fall out of her. Then he slid a finger inside her, and she wanted to slam her knees shut, just to keep his hand there forever. "I want to taste you" Jace whispered heavily.

"I want to eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner." He told her against her neck, pressing chaste kisses here and there. "But can I just have dessert?" Jace asked and Clary wanted to tell him he could have it all.

Instead, she just nodded. She let him take her out of the shower and lay her down on one of the benches in the locker room. Jace pulled her gently to the end and looked up at her for permission.

She pulled her bikini bottoms off and opened her legs. Jace guided one leg over his shoulder and the other on the other side, and he pressed kisses onto the inside of her thigh.

She gasped when he blew ontothe place his fingers had been. She jumped when he pressed a kiss there, and she seized when he opened his mouth.

She didn't know that someone was watching every twitch she made, heard every gasp that echoed. She didn't know that she was being recorded. Not even when she repeated a similar gesture for Jace. 

* * *

Jace had just been about to walk Clary home when they heard the scream. They were fully clothed, so they ran out to the pool, minding the water. Instead of finding any blood or anyone hurt, they found Alec.

Alec was gaping in horror as Isabelle dove under the water to fix herself and Simon pulled his shorts up. Clary snorted. She wondered if Simon was getting a handjob, blowjob, or laid. Or who knows, all three were possible.

Alec stomped out of the room, screaming about how he needed to boil his eyes and Clary began laughing. Really really hard. Jace laughed once with her before telling them they needed to head home. Isabelle seemed happy when she perked her head out of the  
water. 

* * *

Clary was particularly happy come Monday morning, which made Simon suspicious. They were in first period together, American History and Simon was scrutinizing her every move. "Jeez lay off would you?"

Despite the rude words, Clary was still grinning slightly as she said it. Said reason for the grin was seated two pairs behind them with Sebastian Verlac. She liked to imagine it was Jace's eyes she could feel on her back, she never turned around to find  
out.

"You screwed Herondale didn't you?" Simon spoke rather frankly, and Clary's mood turned sour. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't _screw_ anyone." She huffed and Simon layed his head on his hand, still eying her.

"You did something with him." Simon finished and Clary turned her head. "Oh my god you did." Clary turned on him quickly.

"And you did something with Isabelle Lightwood but you don't see me interrogating you! Honestly men in society feel like they must know about a woman'slove life but keep theirs a secret? What kind of stupidity-"

Simon held his hands up in surrender. Clary stoppedwitha sneer. "I'm a hormonal teenage boy, you are different." He defended his thoughts for a second.

Clary scoffed. "Yeah, I'm a hormonal teenage girl." Simon sighed, sincerely hoping no one was listening in on their conversation.

"But you're Clary!" Simon thrust his hands out, trying to force his point.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clary seemed offended.

"You don't do that stuff! I mean that was your first kiss in the pool!" Simon said a little loudly at bad time when everyone had stopped talking all at once. Clary's face turned beet red, with embarrassment or anger, Simon had no idea.

Simon glanced around the room, noting Jace's furrowed brows and Sebastian's amused expression. "Don't you people have something better to do?" Everyone turned their head back to their partners, aside from Jace.

Jace was staring at the back of Clary's head but Sebastian got his attention and he didn't spare another glance at her. "I am going to murder you." Clary seethed.

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "Jace took Kaelie's first kiss and virginity, why should he care that he took one of yours?" Clary glared at him.

"Kaelie was also Jace's first kiss and virginity so it was okay." The pencil in her hand broke and she got up to toss the pieces away. Only then did she discover she had several splinters.

"Hey, are you okay?" While trying to get one of the splinters out, Jace had walked up beside her and asked her. Clary showed him her hand and he hissed at the sight for her pain.

"I was mostly talking about Simon blurting that shit out but yeah that's pretty bad as well." Jace muttered while he tried to get one out, succeeding at the end of his sentence.

"You... you aren't mad?" Clary asked quietly and Jace plucked another out.

"If I expect you to tell me your history, or lack there of, then I'd have to tell you mine. It might have been better if you told me though-I could have made it slower." He paused. "Gentler."

Clary bit her tongue as he pulled the last one out and she finally looked up at him. "I didn't want slow or gentle, I wanted you." She cleared her throat. "I want you." A small smile graced his face.

"I want you too Fray." He finished before going back to his seat and ignoring the the rest of the class's eyes on his back. Clary let out a deepbreath.

There goes all of those years avoiding him, avoiding the inevitable it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary loved this one tv show called Supernatural, loved Sam and Dean and everything in it. But as she was watching it on a lateFriday night, she couldn't help getting scared at times.

Especially when the power goes out and a tapping noise starts coming from her window. For a second, she's tempted to yell out for her mom but she reminded herself she's 16.

Clary crawled out of the covers and peeked through the window. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Jace.

She didn't know while her back was turned, someone snuck into her closet.

Clary left the room to let Jace in and thanked God that her mom was stuck at the gallery. "So this is your room." Jace looked around at her olive green walls.

"Yeah," Clary spoke uneasily and sat on her bed awkwardly.

Jace noticed and laughed. "No it's just you can learn a lot about a person by their room. Ya know what they put on their walls, etc etc."

Clary nodded slowly. "What does my room say about me?" Jace looked closer at the pictures on the walls, her sketches.

"You're creative, rash and clumsy-" Clary interrupted.

"Rash and clumsy? How can you get that from my room?"

Jace smirked. "There's a hole in the wall over here, you probably stood on a unsteady chair to put that piece up and fell." Clary sighed, she thought she covered it up well enough.

"You're good." She finished and Jace nodded.

"I'm very good." Jace raised his eyebrows in suggestion.

Clary felt an itch at the back of her neck but refused to scratch it. "I know." She paused. "But why are you here?"

Jace's eyes darted back to her artwork. "My adoptive mother kind of kicked me out, she'll be fine with mein a few hours but I had to get out or she might actually send me off to some boarding school."

Clary sighed. "So you thought 'hey why not relieve my tension by screwing the virgin?'" Clary chuckled to be sure he knew she was joking. Mostly.

Jace tensed up. "You know I could try to defend myself, make up some lie to make you fall in love with me but I need you to know the truth." Clary held her breath.

"I was stupid and blind for not seeing you before. All I wanted to see was girls that wouldgive me what I want. But then you hit that ball at Sebastian-"

Jace sighed. "It was like the ball hit me, knocked some sense into me."

"Jace, for once in your life, stop talking." Clary teased and stepped closer. "Prove it to me. I learned to not trust a boy's words many times, actions are what earn my trust."

The power came back on and the phone began to ring. Clary picked up the one in her room and answered.

"Hello?"

"Clary? It's Simon!"

"Simon? I'm kind of busy-"

"This is important. Leave your room as if I'm telling you someone got hurt-I think there's someone in your room. They're on live on instagram,it looks like they're in your closet."

"Simon oh my god I'm on my way!" Clary grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him out of her room and downstairs. "Do you have a car?" Jace nodded. "Good."

Clary and Jace got into his car before she told him the truth. "Simon called me saying there was someone in my room, that they were on instagram live." Jace pulled out of the driveway.

"Call the cops now."


End file.
